falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tunneler
Tunnelers are creatures found in the Divide in 2281. Background Tunnelers are possibly descended from the pre-War inhabitants of Hopeville , who took refuge underground during the Great War.The Courier: "Radiation from the War might have created them. Then detonations, quakes, caused them to surface?" Ulysses: "SUCCEEDED If so, they were buried deep. Might have been born the day America's embers started to settle. " (Ulysses' dialogue)The Courier: "When you say, "slower death for the Mojave," you mean they're spreading out from the Divide." Ulysses: "SUCCEEDED ground...|{Frowns} }} They'll start emerging throughout the Mojave in time, might be years. Probably less. They breed fast, hunt in groups, more than enough to bring down the strongest in the Mojave. Once they draw blood... Seen them tear apart Deathclaws... Deathclaw might get some, but the rest will swarm it, tear it apart, like Denver hounds." (Ulysses' dialogue) After the War, the inhabitants were heavily mutated by the radiation of the Divide, with a particular mutation adapted for underground life. These mutations resulted in a form of bioluminescence. They also evolved into quadrupedal predators, that make their nests and live beneath the ground in the Divide. They lived underground, completely unaware of the surface world for nearly 200 years. However, when the Courier was contracted by the New California Republic to bring a package from Navarro, they unintentionally caused the detonation of the many nuclear warheads that had remained underground in their silos since the Great War.The Courier: "What were the creatures in the underpass?" Ulysses: "Tunnelers. Predators that make their own roads beneath the ground here. Be a slower death for the Mojave than bombs and fire... but they'll come for its people, from where they least expect - below." (Ulysses' dialogue) The subsequent great earthquakes and storms split open the ground, releasing tunnelers into the world above. However, due to prolonged isolation underground, they are unable to stay outside or be exposed to natural light for extended periods of time, so they remain in tunnels they have dug, or areas free of sunlight. By 2281, according to Ulysses, the tunnelers may pose a significant threat to the Mojave Wasteland in the near future, due to their ability to spread quickly via underground tunnels, forming nests as they go. Tunnelers reproduce quickly and hunt in large packs, enough to become a significant hazard. When they are in packs, they can easily tear apart a deathclaw. Characteristics Biology Tunneler appear to be reptilian-humanoids with dark, scaly skin, large bioluminescent eyes, a mouth filled with sharp reptilian teeth and chitinous spikes protruding from their shoulders and heads. Tunnelers are found underground, as their name implies, and are noted to be afraid of bright lights and loud noises. Every now and then they will flee from combat and head back underground. This can be seen easily by throwing a flash bang or firing a flare gun at a tunneler. Their enlarged eyes appear to be an adaptation to the conditions of their preferred habitat and may be sensitive to light, which would explain their extreme aversion to weapons like flash bangs and flare guns. The tunneler's bite is known to be as deadly as a bark scorpion's.The Courier: "Any more recipes.. or histories... you can teach?" Ulysses: " |{Thinking} }} My tribe, Twisted Hairs, had a better way than Antivenom, if you act fast. Snakebite Tourniquet - cuts off the venom, no need to scavenge glands and blood. Part of the reason we wore our hair like we did, Here's some for the road - trick to making it's not hard. , hook and twist it. Fast as blinking, doesn't give poison time to sink in." (Ulysses' dialogue) Gameplay attributes Tunnelers will flee from a multitude of things such as: * Flash bangs: These will startle them and cause them to run away or become frenzied. However, they must detonate at a close proximity to have any effect. * Flare gun: Tunnelers will only be frightened by the flare gun if they are hit. When hit they will flee as long as they are on fire; if the flare misses, and the shot lands at their feet, they are less likely to do so. * Flamer: Although not directly damaging them with any effects other than fire damage, firing a flamer at them will usually cause them to burrow and resurface in another location. Variants Tunneler These are the most common type of tunneler and will deal medium damage individually. Tunnelers typically attack in groups, swarming anything in their way. This makes them lethal opponents to even higher-level Couriers. |level =20 |perception =3 |hp =75 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 = |items =* Junk items * Tunneler hide }} Hulking tunneler Hulking tunnelers are the second largest variant of tunneler, second only to the tunneler queen. They are quite rare and are not as fast as regular tunnelers, but if they strike the Courier, there is a good chance they will be staggered or knocked down. |level =20 |perception =3 |hp =125 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 = |items =* Junk items * Tunneler hide }} Venomous tunneler The smallest of the tunnelers, they are also quite rare except at higher levels, when they are more frequent in the pack. Venomous tunnelers are faster than others and their attacks deal less damage on the initial strike. As their name implies, they possess a deadly venom which can quickly overpower an inexperienced player character. As they swarm with regular and hulking tunnelers, even a higher-level player character can be killed in a matter of seconds. |level =20 |perception =3 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 = |items =* Junk items * Tunneler hide }} Tunneler queen The largest of the tunnelers, the queen combines deadly speed and hard-hitting attacks, enough to kill even a deathclaw. While there is only one (located in the Cave of the Abaddon), she only has 25 less HP than a deathclaw. |level =45 |perception =3 |hp =475 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (175 ) |attack2 = |items =* Junk items * Tunneler hide }} Notes * Tunnelers appear to have some form of bioluminescence. * Tunnelers are counted as "abominations" and, as such, will flee from flares or flashbangs. They will also count toward abomination-related challenges. * Tunnelers are marked as neutral on the compass when emerging from underground. * Tunnelers do not take double damage from headshots. Appearances Tunnelers appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes The tunnelers are directly inspired by the mole people from the movie The Mole People.Interview with Chris Avellone Bugs Sometimes when attacking in V.A.T.S they will not take any damage, even with an obviously successful attack. Gallery Tunneler2.png|A tunneler standing Tunneler Render.jpg|Concept art by J.D. Cerince Category:Lonesome Road creatures Category:Fauna es:Excarvador ru:Туннельщик uk:Тунельник zh:穴居者